


Hurts Like Heaven

by XuNuo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuNuo/pseuds/XuNuo





	Hurts Like Heaven

波多尔斯基没有开灯，电脑屏幕的蓝光映在他全神贯注的脸上。单身公寓窗户紧闭，门口丢着一双黑色耐克，鞋帮上耷拉着一只袜子，另一只已经不翼而飞。

挂钟指向晚上11点。人的身体通常在这个时间开始分泌褪黑素，卢卡斯的眼皮下垂。不过他知道困倦只是短暂的，后半夜更是精神的时候。夜生活才刚刚开始。

卢卡斯十指翻飞，敲得键盘噼里啪啦作响。

“你在卖暗网通行证？”卢卡斯打字道。

“0.5个比特币，卖给你。”对方回复。

“你是在抢钱。”卢卡斯用力敲击键盘。

“要就带走，不要就滚。”对方毫不客气。

卢卡斯手肘支在桌上，若有所思。几个月前，代号“AHA”的木马入侵纽交所。卢卡斯极具恶搞精神的策反纽交所的广播，让它们在下午3：30分收盘的时候高唱The Beatles的《Baby You're a Rich Man》。情况持续了三天，直到领着工资的合法程序员终于清除了木马。股票分析师们戏称这是他们的下课铃声。

卖账号的家伙不知道自己惹毛了什么人。

卢卡斯慢慢直起身子，漠然转向另一台电脑。单身公寓里塞满各式各样的设备，有些是清一色的黑色方块，有些甚至连外壳都没有，元件大剌剌地裸/露在空气中，像科幻电影里的赛博朋克。卢卡斯转身的时候脚趾不小心绊到电线，差点把电源给拔了。

卢卡斯轻松攻入对方的电脑，取得暗网相关资料，并顺手删光了硬盘里的A片。望着玲琅满目的老师们，卢卡斯咂嘴，“口味挺重。”

然后他拉直双手在头顶伸了个懒腰，转回面对原来的电脑时脸上带着狡黠的笑意。“嘴放干净点。”卢卡斯打字道，“掰掰了您嘞！”

5秒钟后，南美某处民居突然断电。

“叮咚。”有人按门铃，卢卡斯光着脚去开门，两分钟后抱着一盒披萨回来。他一边走一边往嘴里塞食物，因为吞得太急，披萨卡在嗓子眼里下不去。他顺手抓到一杯已经凉透的速溶咖啡，才避免了在家里噎死的命运。

时至今日，线上交易的硬通货早已从美金变成比特币。暗网也不例外，进入网站不仅需要通行证，还需要缴纳比特币作为门票钱。卢卡斯叹了口气，他没心思去破解暗网，只能将刚刚节省下来的半个比特币打到指定账户上。

黑色是暗网的底色，标题用的是36号黑体加粗，颜色则是令人心颤的血红。网站的版面十分简陋，只是用横线和不同字号区分信息，让卢卡斯心中升起一股想要优化网站的冲动。

暗网上枪支毒品、人命买卖、生物毒素、艾滋注射、虚假户口、人口贩卖、活体器官、赌博色情等屡见不鲜，只要有钱，这里便是承接一切违法交易的平台。

有一些卢卡斯的同行在出售黑客技术。“300欧元破解私人邮箱，500欧元让其名声扫地。”还有一些窃贼急于将赃物出手，“伯莱塔92f手枪，八成新无子弹价格私议。”最引人注目的是悬赏榜，真正的大单子都在这里。任务完成的难度极高，而赏金也是极其诱人的。

如果卢卡斯只是安静的退出暗网，也许他的生活依然波澜不惊。但命运弄人，鼠标右键轻轻一点，人生轨迹彻底改变。

位于榜首的是一单军火交易，涉及的金额超过二十亿美金。接着往下看，卢卡斯发现有些发展中国家的国宝被拿出来拍卖，甚至还有一些濒临灭绝的珍惜动物。卢卡斯鄙视他们。他为认为这些人的性质已经超越了普通的犯罪分子，他们是卖国贼。

位于第7位悬赏的不是物件，而是活人。悬赏已经发布了一个月了，却一直无人敢接。活人名叫巴斯蒂安·施魏因施泰格，也是德国人，卢卡斯曾经在电视上见过他的容貌。巴斯蒂安白手起家，不到而立之年就经营起一家著名的跨国公司，总部坐落在德国南部城市慕尼黑。悬赏金额2.2亿欧元。

卢卡斯看了看他的照片。虽然他不过二十多岁，鬓角已经斑白。“这人看起来宅心仁厚，的确长了一张聚财的脸。”卢卡斯在心里评价道。

光天化日之下，绑架知名人物、亿万富翁，实在是太明目张胆了。但是2.2亿的赏金足以让许多人疯狂。

忽然，网站上的字全部消失，只剩下空虚的底色。然后网站自动刷新，开始缓慢地加载。时间一点一滴过去，直到进度条艰难的跃过100%，文字信息才重新出现。

悬赏的状态从未接单变成已接单。

卢卡斯眼神怔怔地盯着屏幕，左手无意识地端起马克杯，唇齿间奶香四溢的咖啡没有让他更加清醒，大脑反而陷入混乱。他又回头看了那张照片，照片上的人也在看着他，橄榄色的眼睛仿佛会说话。现在已过午夜，万家灯火一盏接着一盏熄灭，这位当事人也许在慕尼黑的一间公寓里安然入梦，对即将降临的灾难一无所知。也许第二天他就会在人间消失。

这不关我的事情。卢卡斯心想。拿着马克杯的左手肌肉僵硬，冰凉的陶瓷被温暖的嘴唇捂热。最终，他把杯子重重磕在桌上，而后倏然拿起，仰起脖子灌了一口。

波多尔斯基蓄势待发，开始攻陷暗网的防火墙。

作为全世界恐/怖/分/子的乐土，滋生罪恶的温床，暗网拥有一个密不透风的防火墙，用各种加密手段里三层外三层围起来。卢卡斯在和服务器比拼速度，手指快要把按键扣下来了。满屋子的设备全力以赴，散发出的热量似乎令房间升温了几度。

卢卡斯连续躲过几个陷阱，双手有些发酸，但是他咬紧牙关继续坚持着。

他突然看到角落里的一串代码，不起眼却是十分致命。他在代码即将消失之前捉住了它，千钧一发之际挤进防火墙，并很快将自己伪装成暗网的一部分。

现在，他拥有了网站管理员的权限，可以随意进出后台了。

卢卡斯首先调出买家信息，看到的资料让他大吃一惊。买家来自阿根廷，是一个坐拥大量资产的有名的富豪。不过平时为人低调，很少出现在公众的视野中。

卖家不只是一个人，而是一个以凶悍而闻名的黑手党组织，老巢在英国，不过在世界各地都有势力。

卢卡斯同时也在悄无声息地监视着他们的聊天记录。

卖家：“我们愿意接下这个单子。”

买家：“哦？可否透露一下身份？”

卖家：“你只需要知道我们背后是一个庞大的势力，绝对有组织有纪律。”

买家：“那好。既然先生们如此自信，就请先收下这份见面礼。”

<一笔转账>

卖家：“我们能感受到你的诚意。有什么特别要求吗？”

买家：“我需要的是一个完整的货物，不能缺胳膊少腿，不能出现精神异常。还有，要是货物身上出现任何形式的伤痕，佣金酌情折扣。”

卖家：“这会提升任务难度。”

买家：“赏金加至3亿欧元。不过只能现金交付。”

卖家：“成交。”

卖家：“我们老板很好奇您的订货动机，可否透露？”

买家5分钟没有发送任何消息。

买家：“干你们这行不应有好奇心。”

卖家：“毕竟涉及名誉问题，谨慎一点总有好处。”

买家：“……好吧，告诉你们也无妨。毕竟这种事情对于你们来说已经司空见惯了。”

买家：“我要让他做我的性/奴。”

“啪！”卢卡斯的马克杯掉在地上。听说有钱人都有一些奇怪的癖好，毕竟能享受的基本已经享受过了，之后就要寻求一些新的刺激。

卢卡斯不是很懂有钱人。

卖家：“感谢您的信任。的确是小事，只要能保证货物今后不在公共场合出现就行。”

买家：“这是自然。”

卖家：“那么，得手后如何进行货物交接？”

买家：“我会在不来梅港停放一艘私人游艇，送到就可以，到时候会有专人验货。”

卖家：“货到付款？”

买家：“对。”

卖家：“好的。期待与您的合作。”

买家：“嗯哼。”

卢卡斯咬紧牙关急剧思索。指针安静地滑过3：05。伸手拨开窗帘，可以看到整个城市匍匐在大地上，忽明忽暗的霓虹灯仿佛巨兽的呼吸。黑暗中汹涌的暗流裹挟一切冲向未来，无人可以抽身离去，除了已经死去的灵魂，他们和过去一起停留在时间的塑封里。天色尚未明晰，谁也不知道阳光下的罪恶会呈现出什么狰狞的模样。

卢卡斯听到自己动脉跳动的声音，仿佛就在耳边击打着鼓膜。热血在身体里澎湃，正义感不允许他袖手旁观。他跳下转椅（竟然没有踩到地上的咖啡杯），电脑屏幕上还停留在他最后浏览过的网页——汉莎航空售票网站。

从科隆飞往慕尼黑大约需要两个小时。

勉强把最后一件装备塞进黑色的行李袋时，卢卡斯觉得自己像是去录《荒野求生》贝尔·格里尔斯。男人的一生中总要有一次英雄救美的时刻，卢卡斯想，尽管救的是一米八几的汉子。

可是他也很美，不是吗？

机场的灯光带着暖意，经过长途跋涉的旅人昏昏沉沉，头重脚轻，只想立刻躺到酒店的床上。卢卡斯无言地望着巨大的玻璃，停机坪外的黑，却若有光，若无光。

——这是天快要亮了。

 

Starbucks总会在繁华的地段选址，比如慕尼黑的安联大楼。四个男人推门走进，径直路过空荡荡的座位，找了角落里的一张桌子坐下。现在是4:25分，服务员还在走神，忽然面前站了一个小个子黑人向他点了四杯美式。

小个子端着四杯咖啡回来了，一手两杯，水平极高。不过没有人搭理他。坐在左边的阿根廷人低头数着手臂上的伤疤，右边的高个子英国人正在玩手机，比利时人则靠在椅背上张着嘴打着盹。

斯特林感觉被无视了，于是气急败坏地喊道：“喂！”

所有人一齐看他，包括服务员。

阿根廷人猛地站起，大力把他按回座位。被打搅了睡眠的比利时人很不高兴，“闭嘴啦，你这么喊条子都听到了。”

听见“条子”一词，阿根廷人眼里凶光一闪。

“在牢里蹲三个月蹲傻了吗？爱上警察叔叔了？”斯特林还口。

德布劳内咧开嘴，色泽艳丽的唇在苍白的脸上对比度很高，像是刚刚进食的吸血鬼。他的语气充斥着暴虐：“如果有机会，我要把那些狱卒的手指一根根掰断。”

阿圭罗冷哼一声，双手抱在胸前，把不爽全部写在脸上。

“咱们来这么早干什么？”斯特林抱怨道，“不就是没让你当上队长嘛，Kun你生气也没用。”

阿圭罗忽然抬头。“再bb信不信我把你扔出去。”

斯特林赶紧求饶。“真是怕了你了。”

这时四人小分队的队长德布劳内拿出一份地图，图上详细标注了五颜六色的箭头，“经过几轮商讨，最终计划如下——斯通斯别玩手机了——斯特林和我扮成工作人员混进大楼内部，具体流程之后详谈。Kun负责把守出口接应我们。斯通斯留在这里监控环境，一有情况立刻报告。”

“还有。”德布劳内补充道，“这里处于闹市，所以能不开火就不开火，不然引来警察就麻烦了。尤其是你，Kun，不准使用火箭筒。”

阿圭罗冷哼一声算作回应。

 

施魏因施泰格每次都会提前来公司，今天也不例外。他迈着长腿走来，冲着正在补妆的秘书打招呼。把公文包放在椅背上后，巴斯蒂安拿着杯子走向咖啡机。不巧，咖啡机里没豆了。

“帮我冲一杯咖啡味的奶精行吗？”他对秘书说。

秘书诚惶诚恐地奉上速溶咖啡。

“谢谢。”巴斯蒂安煦然一笑。

秘书小姐受宠若惊。

巴斯蒂安端着杯子走到落地窗前，伸了个懒腰。今天没有会议和预约，他穿得很闲适。深蓝色的圆领毛衣翻出白色的衬衫立领，裤子是卡其色的Parasuco，脚上居然穿着一双阿迪达斯小白鞋，看起来像是准备去打高尔夫球。

他抿了一口咖啡，微微皱起眉头。

忽然一阵莫名的心悸袭来，仿佛云层之间霹雳的雷电，贯穿了巴斯蒂安的身体。握杯的手不由自主地攥紧了一些。

 

卢卡斯带着兜帽蹲在路边上，眼前各种大腿来来往往。要不是他的怀里抱着笔记本电脑，也许会有路人给他硬币。

卢卡斯许多年前做过一个小玩意，可以检测出附近的信号基站。然而，在各种蓝牙耳机流行起来之后，这个东西就成了鸡肋，因为你无法从满屏幕的小蓝点中找到你需要的那个。不过它此时派上了用场。

屏幕中间有一个特别大的蓝点，与三个小蓝点时不时有联系，卢卡斯知道这就是他要找的人了。

卢卡斯望向远处的Starbucks，凭着同行之间的直觉，他一眼认出角落里带着耳机的男青年。男青年漫不经心地盯着屏幕，身边摆着三个空杯子。他不知道卢卡斯已经悄悄黑进了他们的系统。

“目标已经就位，15分钟后实施捕猎。”耳机里传来这样一句话。

 

这时候，巴斯蒂安正在浏览公司的财务报表。总业绩较上个季度提升了15%，总裁大人很满意。不过营销部门的开销越来越大了，总裁怀疑他们挪用公款开party。

他的手伸向电话。忽然，天花板深处传来沉闷的响声，声音越来越大，好像有什么生物在逐步逼近。

巴斯蒂安脑海里浮现出小时候看的科幻电影。外星怪兽好像都喜欢爬通风管。难道是老鼠？老鼠能徒手爬几十层楼也是勇气可嘉，况且这动静听起来像一只超重的加菲猫。

“啪！”重物敲击。

“啪！”又一下。

“轰！”碎砖掉了一地，滚滚烟尘之中浮现出一名穿着越野服的男子。卢卡斯·波多尔斯基闪亮登场。

卢卡斯看见那只悬在电话上的手。“不要喊人。”他压低声音说。

巴斯蒂安明显被吓到了，他愣愣地看着卢卡斯。

他的眼睛好好看。卢卡斯心想。

他的眼睛好好看。巴斯蒂安心想。

“早上好。”卢卡斯露出八颗牙齿的笑容。

“你......好。”巴斯蒂安被晃晕了。

卢卡斯抬腕看表。“我们还有十分钟的时间可以慢慢解释。”

 

德布劳内和斯特林一前一后推着垃圾车缓慢前进。

“说好的公司员工呢？”斯特林小声说。

“清洁工就不算员工了吗？不要看不起劳动人民！”德布劳内小声说。

垃圾车里装的可不是垃圾。里面的装备可以绑走一只大象而不被人察觉。

“这智障帽子真难受。”斯特林满腹牢骚。

“我还没嫌衣服丑呢。闭嘴吧你。”

他们路过总裁秘书，不由得偷偷多看两眼。

“糟糕，我恋爱了。”斯特林手捂心脏。

“......发现每次和你一起出任务都特别快乐。”德布劳内说。

“同意。”耳机里传来斯通斯的声音。

他们推开门。办公室空空如也。

两个人面面相觑。

“人呢？”

 

地下车库琳琅满目的豪车让卢卡斯发出赞叹。“我都想来你们公司上班了。哪一辆是你的？”

巴斯蒂安指了指C位的奔驰。

角落里闭目养神的阿圭罗睁开眼睛。他看到两个男人一前一后地从眼前路过，手似乎还牵在一起。

阿圭罗选择闭上眼睛。

“等下。”阿圭罗对着耳机说，“你们得手了没？”

“目标丢了。”斯特林懊恼地说。

“我在地下车库看到目标了，身边还有一个不认识的人。你们怎么回事？”

“呃......”

忽然听见滴的一声，阿圭罗断开连接。

“Kun你不要冲动啊啊啊！”

 

总裁的车技意外的好。其实卢卡斯很想代劳的，然而这辈子第一次踏出科隆的他不认识路。此时他们正在开往巴斯蒂安在郊区的家。那里有一架直升机。

一辆大货车从前面穿出。奔驰急停下来。

货车的驾驶座上跳下一个小个子白人，手上拎着一把冲锋枪。

“趴下！”

奔驰的挡风玻璃碎成渣渣。枪声停止，车里也没有动静。阿圭罗把枪随手丢在路边，走上前查看。没想到奔驰车突然发动把他蹭了个踉跄，呼啸而去一眨眼没了影子。

“De puta madre！”阿圭罗破口大骂。

“突然想起个事儿。”劫后余生的巴斯蒂安的脸上血流不止。

“怎么了？”卢卡斯的帽子里全是玻璃渣。

“遇到这种情况不是应该报警吗？”

“我忘了......”

 

慕尼黑警方保证以最快的速度侦破案件。然而以德国人修条公路能花五十年的性子，指望警察是不可能的了。卢卡斯蹲在路边上把有关资料匿名发送到警局的邮箱中，传输完成之后正好遇上刚刚做完笔录的巴斯蒂安。

卢卡斯站起身。“我要走了。”

“嗯。”巴斯蒂安眼睛低垂。

卢卡斯转身准备离去。突然从背后传来一句话：“你有女朋友吗？”

卢卡斯惊诧的回头，一时没有领会对方的用意。

“你这样英俊，怎么可能没有女生追呢，呵呵......”巴斯蒂安自嘲地笑了笑。

灰漆漆的云层间飞出片片雪花，飘落在慕尼黑的街上，落在古老的尖顶房屋上，落在巴斯蒂安的鼻尖。男人间陷入了静默，只听见雪在簌簌地下着。

“是的，我已经有喜欢的人了。”卢卡斯脱口而出。

“看到你的第一刻我就爱上了你。”

“冬日的寒风呼啸，你的眼睛却让我想起温暖的春天。”

两人间的距离不知不觉中拉近了。巴斯蒂安无言地望着卢卡斯，然后闭上眼睛，轻轻覆上他嘴唇。

-Fin-


End file.
